


Normal?

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Amelia isn't sure who she is after the surgery.





	Normal?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

There had been several times when Amelia had felt crazy. When she was a kid running around in circles, the days she abused drugs, and in surgery. She didn't feel crazy anymore. Had the tumor caused her to be that crazy? Or at least feel that crazy. She wasn't sure. 

Maybe this was normal. "You're supposed to be sleeping." She was. Amelia was laying in their bed. She was supposed to be getting a lot of rest and what not. She couldn't shut her mind off. 

She shrugs her shoulders at Owen. "I'm not tired." 

He chuckles then lays down by her. "I doubt that. You just had a huge surgery done on you." 

"I'm thinking." 

"Are you thinking or over-thinking?" He asks. 

"Over-thinking." She admits. "Who am I?"

"Definitely still yourself if you're not obeying a doctor's order and over-thinking." 

"Owen." She whined not pleased with his teasing. 

"I'm sorry. Don't think. Go to sleep." 

"Okay." He then kisses her on the temple. It was nice.


End file.
